Sometimes You Just Know
by greysfan27
Summary: Gail x Holly. Holly has a conversation with her friends and then a nice night in with Gail!
1. Chapter 1

"No, it was completely adorable, in a kinda sad way. It hurt to see her like that, but I was glad that she was with me and letting me see this side of her, you know?" Holly explained slowly.

"Yeah, well you were there for her when she needed someone."

"I guess. She just stormed into my house and my heart, opening and slamming cupboards looking for alcohol. She was just so comfortable, and I immediately was drawn to that. I just-there are not enough words for me to properly explain how drawn to her I am. She's just amazing. And it feels good with her. Comfortable." The brunette gushed to her best friend.

"Wow, Holls. You sound serious." Her friend said before taking a sip of her drink.

"I am, Nikki. Like really serious about her. She's just perfectly imperfect. She has faults and she will show them to me, and I'm just so taken by her. She's definitely something special. I mean, she's been treated like shit in some of her other relationships, but this woman is pure gold, Nikki. She's a gorgeous goddess, who's also a badass." Holly said with a huge grin.

"I've never seen you like this, Stewart, look at you!" Her best friend said with a smile on her face.

"Basically, we're perfect for each other." The brunette sighed happily, her head placed firmly in her hand.

"Well we've got to meet her then." Her friend coaxed.

"Oh, hell no. I know how you two would be. I know she's got quite a bite when she wants to have one, but it's all a front, she's actually really sensitive. I don't want you two scaring her off."

"Holly, come on! We wouldn't do that!" Nikki assured her as Holly feigned a glare.

"Still, no. It's too soon."

"Too soon for us to meet her, but not for you to have all of these feelings about her?" Her friend countered.

"What can I say? It just works between us; we clicked. Plus, we've been dating for like a month. It's been a great one." She shrugged with her lop-sided smile.

"Fine, we'll back off for a while, but I expect to meet her within the next 2 months."

"Fine, that can probably be arranged." Holly assured her.

"Good. Now why don't you look down at your phone like you've wanted to for the past 20 minutes." Her friend suggested with a wry smile.

"Thank you, I will." Holly said with a small smile, smiling even brighter once she read the text messages that she had from her favorite blonde.

_Hey lunchbox, can I interest you in dinner tonight? Some takeout at your place? _

_You? Me? Chinese? Latest edition of Science Journal I know you're dying to gush to be about? I might even stay awake for some of it this time, you gorgeous nerd. _

Holly chuckled quietly, not noticing her friend's raised eyebrows and grin.

_**That can definitely be arranged, Officer Peck. Grab some food and meet me at mine in 45? **_

_Doubtful, Stewart. I'll meet you at yours in 45, and we can order once I get there. You know what a perfect make-out session time is? The 30 minutes it takes for Chinese food to be delivered after you order it. _

Holly read Gail's message, internally swooning at the idea that her night has just turned into.

_**Well look at you go, that's a very smart move, Officer. **_

_And I thought you were the smarty in this relationship. So, 45? _

_**Perfect. See you then, babe. Xo –H**_

"Do share, Holly." Nikki said once the brunette set her phone down.

"Oh, you know. I've just wrangled myself a last minute hot date."

"And you're just going to leave us here? I see how it is, Stewart!" She said with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. You've got a date with Kevin tonight, I think you'll be fine."

"True, but I think you and Gail will be having a lot more fun than I'll be having." She said with a wink.

"Alright, none of that. We don't need to get into any of those details." The brunette said with a smile as she stood up and tugged on her coat before throwing down money for her tab and hugging her friends goodbye.

* * *

True to her word, Gail showed up 45 minutes later, letting herself into the apartment.

"Holly, you're killing me. Lock your damn door. I can knock and you can let me in." The blonde said as she slammed the door shut and locked it, listening to Holly chuckling from the kitchen.

"Well I knew you would be coming over. Anyways, I just got home like 3 minutes ago, so it was barely unlocked at all." She said, turning around to face Gail as the blonde walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm not even going to get into that logic with you, DOCTOR." The blonde emphasized, causing Holly to roll her eyes good-naturedly.

"Shush, you." The brunette said with a laugh as she walked closer to her girlfriend, who was sitting on her countertop.

As soon as she neared Gail, the blonde opened her legs, allowing for Holly to stand in between them, right up against the counter. The brunette wrapped her arms around Gail's waist and leaned in, taking in the sound of Gail humming happily against her lips as they were connected for the first time that day.

"Someone tastes like alcohol. Did you have a good time at the bar?" Gail asked happily against Holly's lips, before pecking them again.

"It was nice. It's always more fun when you're around though. Nikki and Sarah want to meet you." She said slowly, watching Gail, who just shrugged.

"Okay." She said simply, causing Holly to lean back slightly and adjust her glasses.

"I'm sorry, did Gail Peck just easily agree to something? Without any coercion? I'm not sure I understand what just happened." The brunette went on, her smirk growing the whole time.

"I think that's the curse. I see a gorgeous Holly Stewart and then I just start agreeing to everything." She said with a ghost of a smile, leaning into the brunette yet again.

"Don't worry though, you don't have to meet them for another like 2 months at the latest."

"What, don't want to share me?" The blonde asked dryly, leaning in to pepper kisses along the side of Holly's neck.

"Well that, and they can be pretty judgy or harsh. I figured we could just put that off for a little while."

"Fine with me. As long as I've got food and you, I'm good."

"I like the sound of that." Holly answered as she leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on Gail's lips, before she pulled back, causing Gail to pout adorably.

"We should order. And then move this over to the couch?" The brunette suggested as Gail immediately whipped her phone out of her pocket and started dialing the number on the menu sitting next to her on the counter.

She ordered their usuals before she hung up the phone and dropped it onto the counter next to her, grabbing Holly's hand and linking their hands together before she led them to the couch.

"Well someone's eager tonight, huh?" The brunette said as she gently pushed the blonde onto the couch, slowly lowering herself onto her girlfriend.

"With you? Always." The blonde responded, grabbing Holly's cheeks and pulling her down to connect their lips happily.

The brunette was straddling the blonde, her legs on both sides of Gail's thighs as she ran her hands along the blonde's neck and through her short hair. Gail smiled happily as she felt Holly's tongue brush up against hers. Gail starting running her hands up and down Holly's lower back, occasionally squeezing her ass, causing the brunette to lean into her more and moan into her mouth.

27 minutes later, the doorbell rang and Holly slowly rolled off of Gail once she became aware that it was ringing. She was breathing heavily as Gail got off the couch, leaning down to kiss her on the lips, deepening it slightly before she left to go answer the door.

Holly sighed heavily and happily, still trying to catch her breath as she listened to the blonde talk to the deliveryman.

Yup, this girl was absolutely perfect for her.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, you're sounding like a crazy person! Yes, I know I talk about her all the time! So? You said I had 2 more months to introduce you guys! You can't just be a creepy person…she's a police officer. She has a gun and a taser. Fine, it's your funeral." Holly said as Gail walked into her lab with a semi-confused look on her face.

"Everything alright, Hol?" Gail asked with a smirk as Holly said bye quickly and then hung up the phone.

"Yeah, it was just Nikki. She wants to meet you." The brunette said with a shrug as Gail just smirked at her.

"Alright, I'm fine with that." The blonde said slowly as Holly squinted her eyes at her.

"I'll work on setting something up, maybe. She said 2 months, and I don't want them fiddling around with our relationship just yet, so she can wait a little." Holly said as she focused back on her girlfriend. "Sorry, did you need something?"

"I was just coming by to say hi and caffeinate you." Gail said as she gave Holly the coffee that was in her hands.

"You're wonderful, thank you." She said sincerely as she took a sip and smiled happily.

* * *

"Gail, come on. You're exhausted, let's just go to bed." Holly suggested as she looked at her sleepy girlfriend.

"I should go home, I have to be at the station early." The blonde said as she groaned slightly.

"That's not a problem, Gail. I'll be getting up to go running, okay? I can drop you off at the station if you want."

"No, you don't have to. You should enjoy your run. Chris will be able to pick me up." The blonde muttered aloud as Holly smiled.

"So does this mean that you'll stay with me tonight?" The brunette asked, already knowing the answer.

"I guess it does, Dr. Stewart." The blonde said as she took Holly's offered hand to pull her up and into a kiss.

* * *

"You didn't have to do this, Hol." Gail said as she walked downstairs, ready for work, and noticed Holly making breakfast.

"I know, but I wanted to. Can't have you slacking on the job because you're hungry. And I thought that French toast would be just as good as donuts. I don't actually know if that's true for you." She said, knowing how much the blonde loved her sprinkled donuts.

"Anything from you is better than donuts. You know, that's probably the highest compliment I've ever given. You should feel honored, Stewart." Gail said after she thought about her first statement for a few seconds, causing Holly to laugh.

"You're such a dork, babe." Holly said as she turned around and kissed Gail quickly before she finished working on breakfast.

* * *

"Are you just going to watch me eat, weirdo?" Gail asked with a snort as Holly laughed slightly.

"Yeah, I'm about to go on a run so I don't want to eat anything too heavy." The brunette reasoned as Gail shrugged.

"That's why I don't run." The blonde snorted as she doused the French toast in syrup.

"Yet you still have an amazing body." Holly mumbled to herself as Gail blushed.

"I like to catch as many criminals as possible and I find that I may have to run at some point and tackle people. That may help my cause." The blonde said with a grin and a wink at Holly, causing the brunette to lean forward and kiss Gail's cheek happily.

"Penny tonight?" Gail asked questioningly.

"Yeah, the Penny sounds good. Are we meeting all of you friends there?"

"Who knows? I'll see who doesn't piss me off today and maybe they'll get an invite." Gail said as Holly just rolled her eyes and shook her head with a grin.

"Sorry Hol, but I've gotta run. Chris should be here in like a minute." Gail said as she picked up her phone. "Breakfast was delicious though, thank you."

"Of course, honey. Be careful out there, okay?" Holly asked, leaning in to give Gail a kiss.

"Sure thing, Dr. Stewart. I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah. Swing by the lab when you're off shift?" Holly suggested as Gail nodded.

The blonde then went to go open the front door to leave when she almost ran into a tall lady with brown hair who was just about to knock.

"Oh, sorry. Hey, Hol? Someone's at the door for you." Gail shouted behind her as she went to move past this woman. "She'll be right out."

"You must be Gail, right?" The woman stopped her all of the sudden.

"I am. And you are?" The blonde asked, not amused, but trying to be polite.

"I'm Holly's friend, Nikki. It's nice to meet you, I've been wanting to."

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm sorry, but my ride is here." She said gesturing to Chris who was now waiting for her in his car.

"Oh, of course. Well, we must get together sometime."

"Yeah, sure. Holly knows my schedule." The blonde said quickly as she felt a hand on the small of her back.

"Nikki. What are you doing here?" Holly asked once she appeared in her running clothes.

"I just thought I'd join you for your run." The lady said as Holly eyed her curiously.

The brunette kissed Gail on the cheek and then waved to Chris as Gail started heading to his car.

"You planned that. You've never run with me. Like ever." Holly said with a laugh as Nikki walked inside.

"What…I just wanted to check out this woman who you keep gushing about." Nikki said with a smirk.

"You said I had 2 months before I really had to introduce her to you!" Holly pointed out as her friend shrugged.

"Yeah, I got impatient. But you're right, Hol." Nikki stated as Holly just stared at her.

"About what?"

"She is gorgeous. Plus, she's fine with getting together. She said that you knew her schedule." The woman expanded as Holly just rolled her eyes.

"Fine, let me just talk to her tonight about her schedule and we can figure something out, okay?"

"Perfect."

"Now, are you actually going to go on a run with me?" The brunette asked with a curious grin.

"Oh, hell no. I'll see you later though." The woman said, causing Holly to laugh loudly.

* * *

"Hey, Hol! Oh, sorry to interrupt." Gail said as she walked into the lab during her lunch hour with a bag of food.

"You're not interrupting, Gail. Sarah here was just leaving." Holly said as she eyed her friend seriously.

"Gail, huh? So you're who our little Holly's been blabbing on about." The woman said with a smile as Gail looked semi-uncomfortable.

"It would appear so. Gail Peck." The blonde said unsurely as she looked at Holly for help.

"Gail, this is my other nosey friend, Sarah, who was just leaving. I told Nikki this morning, and I just told you that we would work out a time to all do dinner or drinks or something. Okay?" The brunette said as she shooed her friend out of her lab.

"Bye Gail, it was nice to finally meet you." She said after she laughed at the fact that Holly was kicking her out.

"Nice to meet you, too." Gail said slowly as the woman walked away and Holly sighed heavily.

"I'm really sorry for my friends and their ambushing tactics." The scientist said as Gail just smiled.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." The blonde assured her girlfriend as she handed her a bag of food.

"We really do have to meet them for dinner now, don't we?" Holly asked with a grimace as Gail laughed.

"Seems like it, nerd." The blonde said with a smile as she and Holly started walking to the break room so they could eat their lunch together.


End file.
